Pyrus Wrath
Pyrus Wrath is a human character in World 42. His powers of fire are unmatched and his anger unchecked. He is currently alive and operating out of the Wizards' tower. Pre-Roleplay Childhood Edward Black was born during the final, waning years of the God Wars. He grew up much like any normal child during that period, living with his nomadic people while the god wars were fought. Every so often soldiers of various alignments would pass through their small village (which often moved up and down the river that runs through modern day Ardougne). Edward was fascinated by these mages from an early age of 8, and happened across a kind Saradominist mage who happened to be on his way to fight in Forinthy. This mage was one of a kinder nature, and was amused by Edward's excitement over magic, and as such gave him a book issued by the Wizards' Guild on novice spells, as well as teaching Edward how to cast them and whatnot. When the time came for him to set out for Forinthy a mere week afterwards, he assured Edward he would return and teach him more if he so desired. Although Edward never saw the wizard again, he was nevertheless enamored with his new book, and began to practice his magic every night for years. When he was 17, he set out and joined the Wizards' Guild, impressing the elders with his complete mastery of the book's teachings, and quickly learning the others provided to him. So impressed were the elders at Edward's abilities that the guildmaster, soon to relinquish his position, began to train him so that he could take over his duties after his retirement. Cursed This infuriated three senior students, who had more experience and had been students for far longer. As such, they began to plot to get rid of Edward. Although they despised him, they thought it more punishing to have his magical powers taken from him. They gathered their money and paid a group of Zamorakian cultists in the area to do so. The cultists, however, had another idea. They were devout followers of their lord and sought to make Edward into a chaotic monster that would cause disorder in order to cause the chaos they sought. As such, the cursed Edward to be unable to use 3 of the elements, and while also giving him eternal youth. They left him the power of fire, perhaps out of pity, perhaps as a sick joke. However, they also made fire painful to cast, and as such essentially kept him from using magic. Edward angrily returned to the Wizards' Guild after awaking in forest, fully aware during the painful cursing process. Although he couldn't prove he was conspired against, he knew so. However, since he was now unable to use magic, he was ejected from Wizards' Guild and ridiculed. The Guildmaster, although believing Edward, could do nothing to help him. With his dreams crushed, he returned to the forest he awoke in, and searched for days and nights for the cultists' hideout. After much searching, he came across a Zamorakian, relieving himself in the forest. Edward, furious and broken from the events of the past week, beat the location out of the cultist. Although he was not terribly skilled in swordplay, he slew many of the cultists, whom were unarmed and many asleep. It was inside that he encountered the Zamorakian priest, whom confessed at swordpoint to accepting the bribe that caused them to abduct and curse Edward. Edward then tied and dragged the priest through the forest to the Wizards' guild, and had him confess to the Guildmaster. While the Guildmaster found this evidence damning, the students accused that Edward had threatened the priest beforehand, and the priest hastily agreed with them. The Guildmaster, unable to definitively prove the students responsible, resigned from his position. This led to the ringmaster of the 3 students, a man named Simon, to become guildmaster in his stead. In his position of power, he banished Edward and gave to his two accomplices high-standing positions in the guild. Revenge Edward was a broken man. He had lost his dream, his friends, and his life up until that point. He flowed with the breeze for five years, roaming around as a homeless, dejected loner. One morning he arose to find he had been robbed of what little money he had, and he reviewed his situation. The more he mulled over his life, the more angry he grew, until he vowed to slay the men who had killed his dreams. With that in mind, he returned to the town around the Wizards' guild. One of the three students, named Garret, was known to be a heavy drinker, as well as fond of parties. Edward traveled to the local pub, where he encountered Garret. Although drunk, Garret sensed very well Edward's intentions, and blasted him through a window with an earth spell. They fought in the muddy street outside the bar, with rain pouring down on the two. Edward scrambled around to avoid the spells which ripped the ground asunder and caused the street to quake, his speed barely able to match Garret's mystic abilities. He was finally able to close in while Garret was charging, but was repelled by a ward. Edward was not so easily defeated, however, and let loose a flurry of heavy blows, cracking the ward. Garret backed up helplessly, and fired off another earth spell, which caused the ground below Edward to crumble into a pit. He then took off in a full sprint into the night, but Edward, who climbed rapidly from his hole, was faster still, and tackled the man. Now helpless, the drunken Garret begged and cried for mercy, but was only met with a sword to the heart. He lie in the street, the heavy rain reducing visibility heavily for the surrounding area. It was then that Edward made his exit. That goal down, he sought out the other of Simon's accomplices, now a teacher, whose name was Ferris. Ferris had become paranoid at Garret's death to a random stranger outside the local bar, and always returned to his home quickly after his work, then warded his home further than the standard ones that buttressed his house. As such, Edward waited behind the house for Ferris. After hours of tireless waiting, Ferris returned to his home, always sure to look around to see if someone had followed him. As he began to search for his key, Edward walked around from behind. After a brief introduction, Edward and Ferris began their fight. The fighting was hectic, Edward once again forced to dodge the powerful spells that came one after another in quick succession. Eventually, Ferris cast a powerful fire spell which happened to hit his home, activating the ward and causing an explosion to rock the area, throwing both combatants several feet away. Edward, who was further away, managed to get up first, and stabbed the injured Ferris through the skull while he remained on the ground. With Simon the only one left, Edward grew bolder. He summoned Simon to a faux-emergency on the outside of the township via a forged letter. In his letter, he requested solely the guildmaster at the threat of the lives of hostages. While there were no actual hostages, Simon immediately recognized Edward and pieced together his involvement of the murder of his accomplices. He remarked on the weakness of his comrades at failing to kill someone who was unable to use magic, and unleashed a multitude of spells at Edward. Although Edward could dodge with the best of them, he was nevertheless bound and hit with an air surge, which sent him flying into a tree and broke his right arm. Unable to wield his sword now, Edward was helpless. Sensing his helplessness infuriated Edward, whom was hit by a water wave as he gathered himself. Wet, cold, and in pain, Edward sat there as Simon gloated over his broken body. As he gloated, Edward's rage grew and grew until he began to glow from the normally-hidden runes on his body which reminded him of his curse. Although it pained him horribly, he drew up to a crouch, and in a sudden, instinctual movement, cast forth a ball of fire. It was weak; he retched with the pain, but he then began to cast more fireballs, one after another. Simon, the experienced wizard that he was, knocked them aside easily at first, but their assault was relentless. Edward stood fully now, and began casting rapidly. Awakening Now infuriated and in terrible pain, Edward fought against the water-using Simon until Edward's power had outgunned Simon. Years of pent-up rage and misery flew forth in the form of fire, faster than Simon was capable of blocking. It was then that Edward landed a hit on Simon. It was a fire strike, nothing terribly impressive, but it hit Simon directly in his chest, and his weakened wards were broken. While the fire burned on his chest, he summoned a quick water spell to put it out, but was met with a kick to the side of his head as soon as it was finished, which left Simon on the ground. This was followed up with a multitude of angry kicks. Simon, now weak and battered, spit out the blood from his mouth and began to stand while Edward grabbed his sword with his weaker left hand. Simon quickly tried to form a spell, but found himself unable to concentrate through the same debilitating pain that gave Edward his strength. Unrepentant until the end, he spat at Edward, who impaled his sword through Simon's chest. It was thanks to the unwillingness of the three former-students to admit their conspiracy that caused the murders to go unsolved. While indeed the Wizards' Guild tried to convict Edward, he was nowhere to be found. Pyrus Wrath It was nearly a thousand years after that Edward could be found in the slums of the new Avarrocka, well after the invasion of Zemouregal. Since that time, he had lived out thousands of lives under various names, each ending the same; he outlived his spouse and their offspring, each more painful than the last. Eventually, he had given up and gone to the town of Avarrocka. Here, he lived the life of a beggar, and one who simply drank and muttered stories of an unbelievable nature about his supposed past. He drowned his sorrows and loathed himself, not out of guilt but out of self pity. The three men who had crushed his dreams had been dead for centuries, yet he could still feel them laughing at him. In this town, the new guardship was not heavily regulated quite yet, and corrupted guards could be found every so often. One such guard was a man named Terrence Nightwater, a captain and ringleader of many corrupted guards. Terrence made regular rounds in the slums, demanding what little money the poor had in return for their protection from themselves. Normally Edward was docile, passive, and not a threat to anyone, but today had been the birthday of a young boy who had taken a special interest to magic. The guards busted into the shack that housed the boy and his family and demanded money. The parents, whom had spent what little money they had on a gift, could give the guards nothing. As such, Terrence and his crew began to beat the boy's father, and started to have their way with his mother, all while he watched. Edward, who had been watching silently, threw down his empty bottle of booze. He had a hangover, but his anger was rising rapidly. This was an innocent child, and one who reminded him of himself. Recalling his feelings of helplessness and stolen innocence, Edward began to glow once more. This time, however, fire began to lick his skin from the runes, burning him. As he approached, a guard of Terrence's posse approached him, and after warning him about interfering, stabbed the intruding Edward with a dagger. Edward fell to the ground, crouching over to the sounds of a beating and a woman's screams. Deep down, the floodgates had been torn from their hinges in Edward, and he ripped the dagger from his abdomen and stabbed the guard in the neck. As another guard approached, he stabbed him in the abdomen. The four guards in the boy's house turned to him. The boy's mother lie half-naked on the sole bed of the house, while the boy's father bled on the floor, a product of the brutal kickings given by the guards. In the corner, the boy cried. When his eyes caught this sight, he finally unleashed his latent abilities. His face glowed and then fire burst forth, burning off his face and giving way to his skull, surrounded by magical fire. While this happened, Edward writhed in pain, having felt his face burn yet feeling strength well up within him. One of the two guards over the boy's mother approached him, sword drawn. Edward quickly threw the dagger at him, and though it failed to kill him (the hilt hitting the man in the eye), Edward then stabbed the man with the dagger in the neck, and then moved to stab the other guard as well. This guard was quick to swing his sword, though, and caught Edward in his left shoulder. He died regardless. With only two left, the only remaining guard besides Terrence fled. Terrence watched with horror but was unable to do anything, as Edward approached and lifted the man into the air. Edward then threw the man into the house's sole wooden table, and then through the flimsy wooden wall that faced the street. After the corrupt guard fell into the dirt, he attempted to run into a nearby store, closed for the day. Inside he locked the door ran to up some stairs, breathing heavily at the horror that just occurred in front of him. Below, Edward kicked the door in, breaking the weak thing into pieces. He walked up the stairs slowly, his feet singeing the wood below him. The guard brandished his sword, but in his eyes was pure terror. Edward easily knocked aside the sword and punched the guard before once again throwing him at the wooden wall. It was sturdier than before, but was breached when Edward punched the man square in the face again. Terrence fell into the street below, onto his face. Shards of wood rained down on him while Edward jumped down and turned the beaten guard over. It was then that Edward began to savagely beat the corrupt guard to death, punching his face repeatedly until he was unrecognizably mutilated. Edward looked at his bloody fists before collapsing, his head first extinguishing itself and then reverting to normal as skin and muscle grew back over his exposed skull. His blood now oozed out onto the dirt from his open wound. A purpose at last When he awoke, he was in a bed being cared for by the boy's mother. It had been a month after the slaying of Terrence Nightwater. Though the one guard who had escaped and had informed the rest of the guard force had arrived to assess the situation, the entire community of the poor had testified Edward had only killed the guards in defense of the family. The guards, although somewhat skeptical, were not hard-pressed to believe the story, as Terrence's abrasive personality and corruption were well-known through the guard ranks. Had he not be killed, Terrence was likely to have been charged for multiple crimes within the year. The boy's father expressed his eternal gratitude, and offered Edward a place to stay, even with the meager space they had. Edward politely declined and ventured from Avarrocka, now with a purpose in mind. He seeks to rid the world of the injustice it houses and destroy the inequality that once crushed him. He renamed himself Pyrus Wrath to distance himself from his past and solidify his role. He wields fire, hence Pyrus, and is powered by his anger, hence Wrath. During Roleplay Pyrus has gained a grip on his abilities, with pyromancy no longer causing him the pain it once did. However, he still is unable to use the other elements. He has taken part in the slaying of The Kronesian, being one of a party of about 10, as well as the hunt for Ausar Dae. He assisted in the slaying of a broodmother during Ausar's invasion of Ardougne and also in the death of Ausar Dae himself. He was given the rank of captain in Thaylon Grey's army, but never served. With the fall of the Dae's in Kandarin, he has disappeared from what little public exposure he had. He is currently training himself physically to improve his power. He was granted Noble status in the kingdom of Misthalin, and given some land to start a pyromancy guild. Slow recruitment and a severe shortage of funds caused him to abandon this goal. He then went back to wandering. Finally, he was drawn into the War of the Mages. He chose to side with the coalition and helped repel the Ordo in their attack on the Wizards' Tower. Pyrus participated in the gem hunts and the ensuing fight for the wizards' tower. He, with the help of several nameless wizards unleashed a legendary spell known as Dragon's breath, which incinerated a large portion of the demons that tried to enter the wizards' tower. He then attempted to take on the mahjarrat Azulra, who fled to the roof of the tower before they could engage properly. He collapsed and was healed by an elf named Tangwystl. Powers Fire spells Pyrus is very good with fire spells, being the only thing he can use magic-wise. He can cast fire spells up to Fire Surge and all his spells grow more powerful the angrier he gets. During his Fury, his fire is much more aggressive and more forceful. Fury Pyrus's trump card, it involves the runes on his body glowing and producing fire, as well as the complete envelopment of his head in fire. During this period, which is usually activated through his rage, he is almost entirely immune to fire spells, slightly more susceptible to water spells, less sensitive to pain, and physically stronger. His power grows at a multiplicative rate, and his physical strength is equal to that of a mahjarrat at his maximum power. The downside to this power, however, is that it literally eats at the energy of his soul. Using it too long or too much will kill him and prevent him from going to the afterlife, as his soul will have been consumed for energy. Furthermore, the more intense the usage, the faster it eats away. The experience isn't painful, hence why it is so dangerous; one could easily overuse it and destroy themselves in the process. Although the rest periods after his power is now relatively short, it should be noted that he is weaker after using it. As a master of his own power, he is able to replicate this ability in other people, as well as know when he is getting too frugal with its use. It should be noted that although water magic is indeed more effective, the fire created by this ability cannot be put out due to it drawing energy from his soul at all times. Weapons Roar A sword of enchanted mithril that burns red-hot and allows fire magic to be cast through it. The guard is totally destroyed on one side due to a direct blow by the Kronesian with a dragon halberd. Other than that, the sword is in perfect condition and is maintained by Pyrus. Fang A home-made claw assembled by Pyrus in his spare time. It is through this that Pyrus often casts his spells, as the claw is capable of channeling as well. In the palm is a thick steel plate that allows for grabbing of swords without the risk of it cutting him. While the blades on the fingers are relatively weak, the true strength lies with the large blade attached to it the claw, which is sturdy enough to act like a sword but can also be detached for easier movement. It should be noted that since grabbing swords is a partial focus of this weapon, the fingers are relatively protected as well. Not steel plate protected, but enough that he won't be cut. Category:Characters